Reflections in the mirror
by ShiningTears41
Summary: Yoh has defeated Hao. They have finally peace and Anna has calmed down a bit. As Yoh and Anna's relationship is slowly coming to an higher level, Hao comes back into their life, being the nice guy and aiming to make anna his girl. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Anna is in love with Yoh but hides it. Yoh also loves her but wouldn't let it notice. They both think there isn't any love. After the Shaman fight Yoh thinks he has defeated Hao but he's wrong. Hao's come back to life and is a different person? Being nice but still has his little devilish sides. He wants to make Anna his girlfriend..will he be able to?

**2 years later after the shaman fight**

Anna Kyouyama (17) Yoh Asakura (18) Hao Asakura (19) HoroHoro Usui (17) Ren Tao (19) Hao Asakura (19)

**Reflections in the mirror**

It's still morning in Tokyo and the sun was already shining high in the sky. Yoh was still sleeping and since the Shaman Fight was over Anna wasn't so hard on his training anymore. But still he sometimes had to train in the mid day or evening else his condition would go down.

Yoh woke up, the sun shining brightly on his face. He wiped his eyes trying to take the sleep away.

He walked with his yukata downstairs were his nose got filled with the wonderful smell of bacon with eggs. He walked to the kitchen, and when he came around the corner he saw Anna (who was also still in her yukata) making breakfast for the two of them.

He smiled when he saw her being busy in the kitchen. She had changed a little since the shaman fight was over. She had started to make breakfast and dinner for him/them which he thought was very nice. She didn't tell why but that was alright with him.

''Morning Anna'' he said and took a seat at the table.

''Morning Yoh'' she said without turning around, still being busy with making breakfast.

He smiled and couldn't help but watch how her hips swayed when she walked around in the kitchen.

He had to stop doing that. He had probably been to long with Ryo he guessed.

He laid his head on his hand and continued to watch. They had both grown allot since he had defeated Hao. That was 2 years ago when they were still 15 years old. She now had a body of a teenage girl/woman. But that was the same with him. He had a six-pack and he had grown taller than her now. His muscles were also more visible. But not so much that you thought he was a bodybuilder of wrestler.

She then turned around and filled two cups with tea. Two plates were already on the table. And she gave him his eggs with bacon. Then she gave herself the other half with egg and bacon and sat down.

They both started their breakfast. In the past he was the one who made breakfast but she soon started to cook herself. And much to his surprise it tasted good. He was now happy she made his breakfast and dinner every day and night.

They ate silently and he watched how she ate with small bites. He wanted to chuckle at her for being so slow with her food, but decided not to.

Instead as he ate, he saw how a bit sauce was on her mouth and how she licked it off with her tongue.

Somewhere deep inside him, a fire began to burn. That seducing action of her made him swallow a big lump in his throat.

After breakfast they would wash the dishes together.

When they were done, Yoh walked to the sofa and turned on the tv.

Anna went upstairs to shower. He heard the water run till downstairs. When he didn't hear it anymore he turned off the tv and went upstairs.

He walked to the bathroom and in front of a mirror. He got his toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

He then heard her come out of the shower and saw stream.

Anna stepped out of the shower with only a towel on. She saw Yoh in the bathroom and walked over to him.

Yoh had to swallow and restrain himself not to look each time he saw her come out of the shower. He lived together with her for 3 years now but he didn't get tired of watching her body. He had the urge to touch her and kiss her but he couldn't do that. She would probably slap him to hell. She had no idea what effect she had on him.

2 years ago he didn't think of her like that but he had been together with her for a long time and he knew her. He had also been to long with Ryo that pervert. And now his hormones were working.

He saw her walk towards him, her hips swaying from side to side. He almost got hypnotized by it.

He tore his eyes away and towards the mirror where he could see himself.

''Yoh..''

''Hmm…nani Anna?''

''What are you going to do today?'' she said also brushing her teeth.

''Manta and the boys are coming over'' he said and put his toothbrush back on the sink.

She was also done brushing and laid hers besides his.

''Hm..okay'' she said and went out the bathroom, since Yoh was going to shower now.

He didn't bother locking the door. And stripped out of his yukata.

Anna went to her room to change. She took her matching black bra and panties and changed into them. She then changed into her black dress. Although she had grown she still wore the same black little dress. It was tightly around her hugging her womanly body. First it came till her knees but now it came a few cm's above her knees, almost mid-thigh. Going further up it hugged her waist and hips tightly, and more up you could see a little cleavage. The dress was dear to her, just like the rosary beads around her neck and her red bandana. She still wore all of it.

She walked downstairs when the bell rung.

She opened it and saw it was the gang.

''Ohayo Anna'' they greeted her and she greeted them back. Stepping aside so they could walk inside. Horo Horo, Ren, Manta and Ryo walked to the living room and sat on the sofa turning on the tv.

**To be continued…**

Shaman King is my most favo Anime/Manga!! ^^ I'm addicted to it, hehehe :P

For now the first chapter, enjoy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Discussions**

She walked downstairs when the bell rung.

She opened it and saw it was the gang.

''Ohayo Anna'' they greeted her and she greeted them back. Stepping aside so they could walk inside. Horo Horo, Ren, Manta and Ryo walked to the living room and sat on the sofa turning on the tv.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where's Yoh'' asked HoroHoro.

''In the shower'' she answered back and set herself at the table.

They had bought Yoh a Play station since they were most of the time at his house. And they played with it till Yoh came downstairs in his normal black jeans and dark blue shirt with his family symbol on it. (Anna made it for him) And his famous orange headphones around his neck.

''Hey guys, how's it going''

''Good of course'' he heard Ren said. Since the others were to absorbed in the Play station to answer.

He smiled and went over to them.

Ryo walked to the kitchen to get them drinks. Anna walked towards them and climbed onto the other sofa. Yoh sat beside her. Ryo came back and set the drinks on the table.

Anna's dress had sneaked up a little when she sat down, revealing a little more of her creamy legs. Ryo looked at her creamy legs and his mouth began to water.

''Lady Anna..you are so lovely today. Maybe we can go shopping today and you can show me your new clothes and maybe also underwea-

He hadn't finished his sentence yet or he was smashed hard against the wall. (that's Anna for you hehehe ^^'') Her slap was still as powerful as ever.

''Hentai'' she said irritated and sat back again.

Now Yoh also saw her seducing legs. Which gave men naughty fantasy's if they saw this. While he was talking happily he laid his shirt on her legs. She didn't mind it. He sighed and was glad she was covered up now.

Yoh and the gang then decided to make a walk outside and they left the house. Anna was alone now and decided to do the laundry.

''Yoh-dono..Anna has become quite a beauty hasn't she'' said Ryo who walked next to him.

''What are you talking about Ryo'' Yoh said sheepishly swaying his hand up and down.

''Yeah man, she's definitely a hottie, but I think I've fallen for Tamao'' said HoroHoro with a grin.

The boys looked surprised at him.

''What?!!''

''That shy girl with pink hair?'' asked Ren amused.

''Yeah that's her..she looks cute'' he said and Kororo poked him out of jealousy.

''I'm sorry Kororo..I love you too'' he said and she smiled.

''I know that girl!'' said Ryo. ''I also thought she was beautiful, but she let her guardians attack me, when I wanted to give her a kiss'' he said crying dramatic, as he remembered that time very good.

They all sweat dropped and looked at Yoh.

''She was an apprentice of my father''

''Well..I think I'm going to confess to her when I think the time is right-'' said HoroHoro.

''I wish you good luck my friend..cause she only had eyes for Yoh-dono'' interrupted Ryo.

''You serious?!''

''Yeah..I saw her and wanted to give her flowers..and a kiss of course hehe, but she attacked me!!..saying she only loved Yoh-dono…my poor heart was broken deeply..'' he said dramatic again with his hands on his heart.

They all sweat dropped.

''Don't worry Ryo..you will find love one day'' Manta said trying to comfort him.

''Thanks Manta..I needed that..but that's true!! The lady's just can't resist this body of mine''

Again they sweat dropped.

''But I heard from Pirika she had finally given up on him, since she knew Yoh would marry Anna someday'' said HoroHoro.

''Well..then you still have a chance'' said Ren.

HoroHoro nodded with a grin.

''But lady Anna was my first love'' began Ryo again.

''Her beautiful face..how she looked like she didn't have a care in the world..and those slender legs under that short little dress of her..yeah..I almost got a nosebleed you know'' he said as he remembered the first time he met her.

They all knew what he meant. They all agreed with him she was indeed a beauty, but also an ice queen. Anna was always harsh at them. But Yoh knew better. And somehow it stuck him when he heard Ryo speak those things about her. She also had she good sides…sometimes..only she didn't want other people to find out her good sides.

''She's just a ice queen'' HoroHoro complained. Also remembering the time that he also fell in love with her at first sight.

''That's true..and a slave driver'' finished Manta. Everyone nodded at that.

''But still..she also has her good sides'' said Ren.

''Like that time when Faust wanted to revive Eliza so badly that he wanted to become Shaman King for just that..she had walked to him and revived Eliza for him, those are good things right?''

Everyone was silent then.

''That's also true..plus I think she has calmed down since the fight'' added Manta.

They all nodded and began talking about all the good times they had when they had travelled to Amerika. Those were good old times.

''And Yoh..how's it going between Anna and you?'' asked Ren with an evil grin.

Yoh stopped walking and stood as stiff as a rock. They snickered.

''Yeah Yoh..are you still able to live with her?'' HoroHoro asked.

''Y-Yeah somehow'' he said nervously.

They all didn't know it yet but he had grown closer to Anna..he also hadn't forgotten that night when it was his last night in Tokyo before he had to leave for America. He didn't want anyone to know but secretly he has loved her since he first met her. He only didn't have the guts to tell her, and let her notice.

**(The night before going to America)**

He didn't want to say goodbye to her and had avoided her all day and night long. She and Tamao had made a feast meal for him but he didn't know how to act, so he had been with Manta all the time.

When it was night he left for bed without saying anything to her. He felt so sad and guilty about doing all that, but he just couldn't say those goodbye words to her. He heard her step into his room. She stood in her yukata in front of his bed.

''Your very bold.. once you got home, you went to bed without saying goodbye to me..''

She looked how his headphones and cd's were shattered around his bed.

''You act like nothing's happening..che..tomorrow's a special day.. Hey, this is the senbei your grandfather sent you ; and I also resewed your battle outfit!''

She whispered and threw the bag with his battle uniform and weapon on his bed.

''Don't forget to bring them tomorrow..goodnight'' she mumbled and walked out of his room.

He didn't answer anything.

She stood in the middle of the hallway with her head down. Her bangs in front of her eyes.

''..Yoh..you've truly..become strong''

She looked in Tamao's room and watched how she slept peacefully with Ponchi and Konchi at her side.. snoring of course.

''Although I said that to Tamao earlier, you've already become so strong and can still remain calm….the one who doesn't want you to go is me. Tomorrow, because you're going to leave our inn'' she whispered seeing herself return to his room.

She watched him with care and sadness in her eyes.

''Tonight..can I sleep with you..''

He remained silent but opened his eyes then.

''yes..'' he had told her and they had spent the night together.

Never had they been so close with each other. But he was happy he could spent his last night with her.

**(Back to the walking boys)**

They all grinned when they heard Yoh still managed to stay with Anna without going nuts.

He grinned in himself still having the memory fresh in his mind. She wouldn't ask that again since she knew he wouldn't leave for America anymore. But it had been one of his most happiest times. Wait, It had been his happiest moment to be true.

They walked back to Yoh's house and saw Anna coming outside with a bag in her hand.

She passed them and wanted to walk further when Yoh turned around and asked her where she was going.

''I'm going to shop'' she said dryly.

She walked around the corner and they saw boys passing by whistling at her.

She just ignored them and walked further.

Yoh saw this and it irritated him a little bit.

''Guys..just wait for me okay..I'm going with Anna cause I also need new clothes'' they nodded and walked inside already. Yoh turned around and ran after her.

''Wait Anna!!'' he yelled and she stopped.

''What is it?''

''I'm coming too'' he said and walked besides her.

To be continued…

In the next chapter they're going to shop with Yoh becoming jealous. hehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Shopping**

''Guys..just wait for me okay..I'm going with Anna cause I also need new clothes'' they nodded and walked inside already. Yoh turned around and ran after her.

''Wait Anna!!'' he yelled and she stopped.

''What is it?''

''I'm coming too'' he said and walked besides her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking fifteen minutes they were at the market. She bought groceries and Yoh carried the bag for her.

''Were done here..but we still need to buy you new clothes'' she said and they walked to all sorts of shops.

She then saw a nice shirt and walked inside a shop. Yoh close behind her. She went to the boy section and some boys looked at her.

''Heey cutie..I think you're at the wrong section'' they said, while checking out her body.

''I'm not lost you know'' she said back and walked to another nice shirt she saw.

The boys walked to her not knowing Yoh was with her.

One groped her butt and the other moved his hand around her shoulders. She closed her eyes while they did this.

''You sure you're not lost sexy?'' they grinned. Yoh saw this and he had a serious/angry look on his face. She was _his_ fiancée and even thought he wasn't THAT close with her yet (as he had been before)..he still couldn't tolerate this. ''Hey you basta-

He couldn't finish his sentence or the boys were already smashed into the wall.

''Don't EVER touch me!'' she hissed and grabbed her bag.

''You coming Yoh'' she asked and they walked out of the shop.

He felt slightly relieved his fiancée could well enough defend herself. He wondered if she had to handle with such boys day in day out.. she was quite a beauty as he noticed how she affected many boys (and himself) when she walked around in the clothing shops. His hormones were working and he felt slightly irritated that many boys were hitting on her. He was lucky she wasn't interested in any of them.

''Yoh..what do you think of this one?'' she said holding a black shirt who said ''I like oranges'' in orange in her hands.

''you know me too well Anna'' he grinned and examined the shirt.

''Well go on..go change into the dressing room''

They walked to the dressing room and gave him the shirt. He pulled the curtain closed and changed into it. Seconds later she took a peek inside and saw him looking in the mirror. It was a wide shirt, just how he liked it. She turned him around in a circle checking if it fitted good.

''Not bad'' she said and he stripped out of the shirt while she was still in the ultra small room.

He didn't mind it, she was already used to seeing his upper body.

''I'm going to look for other shirts..just stay here'' she said and looked around the shop.

She then saw a boy with long brownish hair walk outside the shop. She looked closely but he disappeared. _''That boy looked familiar, someone VERY familiar'' _she thought but decided to think about it another time.

She then found a dark brown pants and a black one. Also a dark red shirt and a orange one. When she returned to the dressing rooms she saw it was crowded there. She just walked passed all other girls and into Yoh's dressing room. Yoh waiting for her with his head sticking out the curtain.

The girls looked disbelieving at how she just walked into that hot boys dressings room. She was so lucky that girl.

''Try this'' she said and waited till he stripped till only his boxers. She handled him the black pants. He tried it on and it fitted nicely. The dark brown one was also nice. But the dark red shirt didn't fit. It was too small and she could see his abs perfectly. ''Hmm..'' she touched his chest and he shuddered.

She then pulled back.

''It's too small'' they both said and she handled him the last shirt.

The last was also good and he changed back into his own clothing.

While he was changing Anna wanted to go outside when suddenly someone pushed against the curtain and against her. She fell forward and landed in Yoh's chest. His back was against the wall now. He held her around her shoulders and he got goose bumps when he felt her hands on his chest.

He was secretly happy the person outside had pushed her against him. Many nights had he dreamed about her and her wonderful body. And how he once wanted to touch her smooth skin. Her head was also laying against him. She blushed and luckily he didn't see it. Quickly she put on her normal face and acted as if it did nothing to her.

''Ah..if I find that bastard who dared to push me..I'll let him burn in hell!'' she threatened dangerously.

She then stood up right again and they both walked out of the dressing room like nothing happened.

''Look that boy and girl..it almost seems like their already living together or something like that. I'm so jealous..'' a girl whispered against her what seemed to be boyfriend. The boyfriend didn't listen, he was listening music, tired of listening to his girlfriends complaining.

Yoh and Anna looked at each other and both turned their faces away.

''Let's go..it's my turn to look for clothes'' she said and he nodded.

They looked through the windows of the shop and finally she saw something she liked. They walked inside and saw it somewhere in the back of the shop, next to the dress rooms.

It was a dark red dress with straps you had to bind around your neck. She loved it.

''I like it'' she said and waited for Yoh's reply. For him it looked nice and he couldn't wait to see her in it.

''Well..you can try it on'' Yoh suggested and she went to the dress room.

She changed and looked in the mirror inside the room.

''Anna? You done?'' She heard Yoh ask from the outside.

''Yes!'' she answered and she walked outside. Yoh saw her and his face turned into a big grin.

He now was happy he had decided to shop with her. Now he could watch how she showed her clothes.

''I'll buy it'' she said with a satisfied smile on her face.

They then walked around some more but their weren't interested in other clothes the shop had to offer. He paid for her and they walked into another shop. They looked around but found nothing that really caught their interest.

Till Yoh's eyes caught the bikini's in some shop window.

To be continued..

Hehehe want to know what happens when Yoh finds a bikini for Anna?

See the next chapter..who will probably come this week. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Bikini's**

''Anna? You done?'' She heard Yoh ask from the outside.

''Yes!'' she answered and she walked outside. Yoh saw her and his face turned into a big grin.

He now was happy he had decided to shop with her. Now he could watch how she showed her clothes.

''I'll buy it'' she said with a satisfied smile on her face.

He paid for her and they walked into another shop. They looked around but found nothing that really caught their interest. Yoh looked around and his eyes fell on the bikini's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Anna? Over a few days there's going to be heat wave and we were planning to go to the beach. Do you have a bikini yet?'' he asked. Secretly hoping she didn't had one. He really wanted to watch her show bikini's for him.

''Hmm..I don't think I have one'' she said and looked through the two pieces sets. Yoh was smiling on the inside. He then turned around when he suddenly heard her call him.

'Yoh..what do you think of this one?'' she asked showing just a plain black bikini. He sweat dropped,it was the same taste as always. Not an attractive on at all.

''Hmm..nah'' he said and she searched further.

Yoh was also searching now. There were really nice ones. Like a ocean blue one with golden chains around it. He liked this one and showed it to her. She also liked it and walked in the dress room.

A few seconds later she opened the curtain and his eyes fell almost fell out his head. He had to restrain himself else she would caught him drooling over her.

It fitted her nicely, and there were chains around the bikini bottom and you could see a lot of cleavage.

His eyes were only focused on her body and he was enjoying every second of it.

''Well, what do you think?'' she said and turned around one time.

''Uhm..uuhhh'' he gulped. ''Yup, I like it……very much'' he said and she smiled a small smile. Those last few words in whispers so he didn't hear it.

''Okay, this one then'' she said and closed the curtain again.

He still saw her body in front of him and didn't notice he was spacing out.

''Yoh…Yoh!..né Yoh!! Anna yelled and he snapped his head up. She motioned with her index finger to come to her and he walked inside the dress room. ''Could you help me untie the strings, I tied it to tight'' she said and turned around giving him a nice close up of her backside.

''O-Of course'' he said and gulped. He grabbed the strings and accidently brushed his fingers against her warm and soft skin. He heard a gasp and blushed.

He untied them and it fell down.

Shit!! Fuck! OMFG!! He cursed (what he never does) and gulped again as he realized he was alone in a small dressing room with his fiancée who asked him to practically take off her bikini.

''Anna…''

''Nani Yoh?''

''Guess I have to go out the dressing room now right?'' he said nervously and began to sweat.

''No, If you go out now they will see me half naked and I don't like that''

He nodded and tried to look anywhere but her backside. But it was hopeless and again he caught himself staring at her back.

''Turn around'' she ordered and he obeyed.

He heard her change and waited till she was done.

''I'm done'' she said and he turned around again seeing her in her black dress again.

Let's pay and go home now, I don't feel like shopping anymore'' she said and he nodded.

He paid her bikini and they walked home.

When they came home everyone greeted them. They sat down at the couch and Anna had one for herself. She was tired after all that shopping and wanted to lay down. It didn't bother them that much, the others would just sit on the ground with a pillow beneath them.

Horohoro stood up and did a DVD in the DVD player. This is such an awesome movie..you have to watch this!! He said and let himself plop down between Ren and Yoh. The rest sat on the ground with sheets and pillows. They watched the movie. Yoh giving Anna side glances once in a while.

Anna felt sleepy and tired, must have been because of the shopping. Normally she would go to bed afraid people would see her sleeping, but this time she just fell asleep.

The others were watching excited as a action scene was on. Yoh looked at Anna and saw she was already sleeping which surprised him. He knew she didn't like sleeping in public and silently crept towards her. ''Guys, I'm going to take Anna upstairs'' he whispered and takes her in his arms.

The others were too absorbed into the movie that they didn't even notice Yoh and Anna were away.

Yoh walked upstairs with Anna in his arms and lays her down in her futon.

He didn't dare change her in her yukata so he just laid her in bed with the sheets on.

He set himself next to her and watched her peaceful sleeping face. It was rare for him to see her sleeping but now he had the chance. Her golden hair laying wildly around her head. Her long eyelashes closed, and her oh so soft lips were slightly parted. The sight before him was very nice. He didn't saw an ice queen, but an beautiful angel.

He grinned softly and decided to go downstairs again, before he wakes her up.

He softly stroked her cheek one time and walked downstairs.

Some were already sleeping, some were still watching. Yoh also watched further till he would fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

All early in the morning the gang was still sleeping peacefully. Anna woke up upon hearing the birds chirp happily. ''Hmm…why are my clothes still on?'' she mumbled and had to yawn a few times.

''Because I brought you upstairs yesterday night'' she heard a familiar voice say.

She stoked a hand though her hair and looked up at Yoh.

''Morning Anna'' he said with a grin on his face.

''Morning Yoh'' she said and stepped out of bed. He waited for her and they both walked to the bathroom.

''Are the others still asleep?'' she asked while wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

''Yeah'' he answered and allowed her to step in the bathroom first.

He followed and stripped out of his shirt. He then stretched one time and took his toothbrush.

Anna also got her toothbrush and they both began to brush their teeth in front of the large mirror who went all around the bathroom.

When Anna was done she stepped behind a curtain and stripped herself.

She then stepped in the shower and began to shower.

Yoh had to take a peek a few times. (he couldn't help himself, remember…hormones :P)

Luckily there was plastic on the shower so you could only see her silhouette. Still it drove him crazy.

Watching her perfect form was something he sure had had done earlier. (remember… the night before America :P) he needed to stop peeking at her, else he wouldn't know what he would do.

When she was done she stepped out with only a towel around her body.

He watched as she left the bathroom to dress herself in her own room. He felt the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her fully on the lips. And maybe no he knew for sure he would do more to her.

It was then Yoh's time to shower.

After his shower he clothed himself and went downstairs.

To be continued…

Sorry that it stops in the middle but I couldn't think of any another way to end the chapter. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Beach time!!**

It was then Yoh's time to shower.

After his shower he clothed himself and went downstairs.

To be continued…

Sorry that it stops in the middle but I couldn't think of any another way to end the chapter. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He heard noises, so the gang was probably already up. His nose smelled pancakes and he was pretty hungry.

''morning guys'' he said and joined them at the table.

''morning'' they said back and waited till Anna was done baking the pancakes.

Everyone enjoyed of Anna's pancakes and talked about how HoroHoro fell in love with Tamao.

Chocolove making not funny jokes, Manta sweat dropped , Ren almost killing Chocolove with his Kwan Dao. (his spear-like weapon)

When everyone was done, they sat in the living room playing games on the PS3. While Anna washed and cleaned the dishes.

After that she went upstairs to do the laundry. She was sweating like hell in that heatwave.

It was over the thirty degrees. And she was working like hell.

Luckily her knight in shining armor came upstairs to help her a little bit.

''Anna..the boys and I wanted to go to the beach, you also coming?'' Yoh asked, already knowing the answer.

''of course baka, It's too hot for me to stay here'' she said while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

He grinned and ran downstairs. Ready to tell the others to pack their stuff.

Anna finished doing the laundry and began to pack her stuff. A few towels for everyone, her own new bikini, a reserve bikini, drinks, sweets, and more other stuff that she thought was important.

Everyone was packing their swimming trousers and Anna called a few girls so she wouldn't be the only girl. Sometimes it was nice to have a girl next to your side, who you can talk with for some time.

So she called Pirika, Tamao and Jun too.

The girls were also coming of course and packed their stuff coming to them in a half hour.

The boys loaded the car of Ren (who had a jeep) and Yoh's car (also a jeep, only another brand).

When they were finally ready Jun and the girls had also arrived and they could finally leave.

Anna, Yoh, HoroHoro and Chocolove (since Ren would kill him if he stayed in Ren'_s_ car) shared a car, Ren, Manta and Lyserg one, Ryo on his motorcycle and Jun and the girls.

It would take an hour to arrive at the beach and so Anna fell asleep in the passenger seat with Yoh stealing glances at her every time.

HoroHoro was listening music with his Ipod and Chocolove was telling jokes to himself.

Yoh watched his angel sleep. Nice and slowly he laid his hand on her thigh. He grinned to himself knowing that if she knew what he was doing he would get a swollen cheek from her.

But still his hand didn't leave her warm thigh. He was concentrating on the road when he felt a soft hand on his own. He looked surprised up, fearing the worst. But what surprised him the most was that there came no slap, instead she opened one eye and gave him a small amused smile. She then closed her eyes again and he grinned satisfied.

After riding an hour in a ultra heat wave the smiles appeared on their faces when they saw the beach.

They parked the cars somewhere, the boys carrying their stuff and walked down and towards the beach. It wasn't that crowded since young children had school. There were only people the same age as them. They picked a nice spot and threw the towels on the sand.

''I'm going to change with the girls Yoh'' Anna said and walked towards the dressing rooms.

Yoh yelled an okay and waited with the boys till the girls returned.

A few minutes later they saw the girls walking to them.

If It was possible their eyes would fall out of their heads. They were drooling at the sight of the girls walking towards them in the bikini's. Ryo had heart-shaped eyes and drooled like a wild animal when seeing Jun.

Pirika had a night blue color with diamonds at the sides. Ren looked intensely at her with a smirk on his face as she ran happily at her brother. Her breasts bouncing up and down. Ren kept watching as she jumped into her brothers arms.

''Onii-chan!! Look my bikini, is it nice?!!'' she asked and hugged him. Ren then watched envious, dreaming that she would jump like that in _his _arms. He had a evil smirk when he thought about it.

Ren and pirika had a secret relationship since they didn't want HoroHoro to find out about it. If he knew this he would try to kill Ren for sure.

''Hehe of course it's nice Pirika'' he said with a brotherly smile and she released him to sit on one of the towels.

Tamao had a pink bikini with golden stars on it. HoroHoro looked at her and blushed when she caught him staring at her. She then walked towards him.

''W-what do you think of my bikini HoroHoro-kun?'' she asked HoroHoro with a blush on her face.

''It looks nice Tamao, It really fits you'' he said with a toothy smile.

She smiled and ran to Pirika. Tamao had given up on Yoh since the moment she noticed Yoh's feelings for Anna. Since then she heard that HoroHoro liked her, and maybe she could like him too.

Jun ran happily to Ren, her mega E cup bouncing up and down.

''REN!! REN!!!'' Have I picked the right one?'' she said and Ren only smiled at her.

He loved his sister much and said it fitted her nicely.

And finally as last came Anna walking at her own tempo towards them.

She had a grin on her face. With nice weather she always felt herself calm down.

She had her new ocean blue bikini with golden chains. Yoh couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so hot, so sexy. The way she swayed her hips so seducing. The delicious amount of skin that was revealed and her cleavage. He looked her up and down. Her breasts, just the right size, her slim form. Going more down were her perfectly shaped hips and her endless creamy legs. Seeing her like this tightened his pants more and more.

''What's wrong Yoh?'' she asked with a smirk on her face. Knowing too well what effect she had on him.

Yoh swallowed and walked towards her. ''you look really nice in that bikini Anna'' he said and tried to look anywhere but her eyes.

''Thanks'' she said and walked to the girls who were already talking about boys and girls stuff.

It was then the boys turn to change and within 5 minutes they were already back. They couldn't leave the girls alone for so long after all. Imagine what could happen if strange boys came towards them. Only the thought of it made them speed up.

Luckily they didn't saw anyone and the girls could see the relieved faces of them. Not knowing the reason of it. But also not caring about It at all.

They all sat down eating sweets and drinks as they hadn't lunched yet. Pirika was talking with Ren who was sitting dangerously close to her, or so HoroHoro thought.

He let it slip, and was planning how to make an conversation with the pink-haired beauty who sat quietly next to him, staring into space.

Ryo for that matter was still drooling, and secretly watching Jun's huge bossom, as she was watching the other people swim. If he didn't stop watching now, he would get a nosebleed.

Everyone was doing their own thing, eating, drinking, sleeping, telling jokes. The beach wasn't crowded yet and in the midday they would go in the water and play all sort of games like they were five year old children again.

To be continued…

Hehehe maybe everyone now thinks I'm writing pervy stuff, but I like Anna and Yoh so much as a couple that I couldn't help but write some of it. If someone doesn't like it, tell me and I'll delete it (:


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE

I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier but I've been so busy these past weeks..

I don't have much free time to write my story cause now I have what you call traineeship for eight weeks …each day..from morning till 7 o 'clock tonight.

So it can be that I won't update that fast anymore as before.

I'll still try to continue with my story when I get back, but it will only not be that fast anymore.

Thanks for understanding ^^

And! And! Thanks for those who read my stories, I really appreciate it…and I'm soo happy!! * huggles to everyone* ^_^ :D


End file.
